Oreimo Episode 03
Synopsis Kirino spends the afternoon in a photoshoot together with classmate and fellow model Ayase Aragaki. At their break, Ayase takes the time to invite her to accompany her on Sunday. Kirino has other plans, however (she overheard anime-related events are to occur on the coming days) and she turns down Ayase's offer; this, made Ayase suspicious that she might be seeing someone. At home, she talks with Kuroneko on the phone while she plays one of her "little sister" games. As it turns out, Kuroneko begged Kirino to watch Maschera (Kuroneko's favorite anime series) and has been discussing with her about her reactions on the series. Soon, Kuroneko notices Kirino's incessant pauses in the conversation, and assumes that she is playing while on the phone. Kirino does not deny that fact, and soon, shifts the topic to Kuroneko's reaction to watching Meruru. Stubborn as she is, Kuroneko tells her she does not want to watch it. Meanwhile, Kyousuke and Manami talk over the phone about Kirino's life counseling and other things. At Sunday, Kirino plans to let Kuroneko watch her Stardust Witch Meruru collection, while Kyousuke is going to meet up with Manami. thumb|230px The day finally comes up, and at Akihabara, Kirino goes with Saori and Kuroneko. Saori reaches out her support while Kuroneko is sour towards Kirino as usual as Kirino eyes for a newly-released eroge title. Kyousuke, on the other hand, is spending some time with Manami. It appears that Manami is trying to make a move by offering her lap for a sleepy Kyousuke to rest on, but, dense as he is, he did not notice anything. After Kirino buys a copy of ImoFes, Saori takes them to a restaurant. Kuroneko still does not enjoy seeing Kirino clinging to her newly-bought merchandise, however, Saori tells her that it's understandable, given that she also bought herself some doujins on her way. As promised, Kirino lends Kuroneko her DVDs of Stardust Witch Meruru. Soon, Kuroneko wonders about the choice of returning to Akiba instead of going somewhere closer; Kirino shudders at the idea as she is trying to keep her hobby a secret. Kuroneko, however, confesses that she does not need to, as her parents already have an idea about her hobby and she does not care about that fact. Kyousuke finally receives word from his sister through his phone, and he feels relieved to see her going well. thumb|left|230px Soon, Kyousuke arrives at home from hanging out with Manami. Upon going to the living room, he is shocked to find out a frightening combination: his father, Kirino and an opened DVD case in the middle. Kyousuke's mother manages to explain to him what happened: Kirino dropped the same DVD that sparked her life consultation with Kyousuke, this time, it's her father who discovered the DVD. Kyousuke confesses to his mother that he has an idea about the DVD, and her mother wonders why she had those to start. Their conversation screeches to a halt when Kirino storms out of the house. With his mother's request, Kyousuke chases his sister. The chase took him to an arcade, where he sees Kirino using a rhythm game as an outlet to release her anger. thumb|230px In a restaurant, Kyousuke confronts Kirino on what happened inside the living room. Kirino tells him that she heard her father refer to her hobby as "useless" and "a bad influence" and she is furious and competely helpless because of it. Kyousuke reminds her of what being an otaku would bring to her and tells her that things might flow more smoothly if she would stop immersing herself in her hobby. However, Kirino insists that she has decided that she will never be complete if she throw away the part of her that likes anime and games. Kyousuke admits that he was testing her and assures her that he will do something for her. That night, after telling his mother that Kirino is fine, Kyousuke finally confronts his father. thumb|left|230px He asks him to keep everything she has, and justifies her hobby as something that she knows is weird and something that gave her friends. With his mother's help, he tries to strengthen his claim by presenting Kirino's awards and even his father's photo album, which was filled with Kirino's pictures from various magazines. It appears that Kyousuke has made his father change his mind about her hobby; however, one aspect that his father can't ignore is the fact that Kirino has R-18 titles within her collection. At first, he feels helpless because he agrees to his father's decision. However, he knows that he can't fulfill his promise in parts. Swallowing his pride, he falsely admits that he owns Kirino's eroge collection. This infuriates his father, and he receives a blow to his face. thumb|230px The next day, Manami gets to see Kyousuke's face first and congratulates him for having survived the "stuff" that happened last night. After school, he sees Kirino talking to someone else on the phone and as he goes for a drink in the kitchen, he admits that his life will never the same. Soon, as he prepares to leave for his room, Kirino calls him and thanks him for what he did yesterday, even referring to him as "Aniki". Surprised, he blurts out, "There's no way my little sister can be this cute!?" Adapted From This episode of Oreimo is based on the Chapter 3 of the Light Novel's first volume. New Characters *Ayase Aragaki Trivia *This episode shares the name with the entire series as well as the ninth episode of the second season. Cultural References *An official illustration by Na-Ga, who is in-charge of character design for Angel Beats!, depicts Kirino and Kyousuke drawn in his/her personal drawing style. Quotes ko:TV 애니메이션 1기/3화 Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes